


he's the shaker, baby

by seungmoooo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bold Reader, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Choking, M/M, Making Out, Suggestive Themes, Winter dates, lapslock, seungmin sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungmoooo/pseuds/seungmoooo
Summary: "seungmin coos at you, pulling you into his arms. immediately, you can’t help but breathe him in deeply, the scent of his cologne filling you and it makes you a bit dizzy. you always forget how badly you actually want him until he has you in his arms and it drives you crazy that you don’t exactly know how to go about asking him to have you. should you even ask him? being the person you are, you aren’t one to really wait for others; if you want something, you will go for it, but for some reason you just haven’t gone for this yet. you’re probably just waiting for the right moment, right?"(seungmin drives y/n home from a date)
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Reader
Kudos: 10





	he's the shaker, baby

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on [tumblr](https://seungmooooo.tumblr.com/post/640546455023681536/hes-the-shaker-baby)

“can i walk you to your door?”

seungmin is sitting next to you in the driver’s seat of his car in the parking lot of your apartment complex, your hand in his, your fingers laced together. he has just brought you back from your most recent dinner date together; you two have been seeing each other for a few months now and he never fails to make you feel so _warm._

you chirp out a ‘sure!’, unlacing your fingers from his to unbuckle your seatbelt. he unbuckles his own, just to hold up his index finger and open the driver’s door to step out into the december air. you watch through the windshield in amusement as he walks briskly over to your side, presumably to beat you to opening your door. seungmin opens the passenger door and gestures you out, warm smile on his face. you mirror his smile and join him outside, feet crunching in the snow. you think to yourself that this will be a moment that you remember for a _long_ time. he closes the door behind you, hand outstretched for you to take and you take it, guiding him up the steps to your apartment door.

once in front of said door, he takes both of your hands in his and squeezes, positively beaming at you and it makes a smile spread across your own face. there is just something about his bright smile being directed at you that makes you a little weak at the knees and you breathe out a sheepish laugh.

“tonight has been a _lot_ of fun, i’m so glad i was able to spend time with you, y/n.”

you nod, _just_ a little bashful at his words. you feel the tips of your ears get red and seungmin coos at you, pulling you into his arms. immediately, you can’t help but breathe him in deeply, the scent of his cologne filling you and it makes you a bit dizzy. you always forget how badly you actually _want_ him until he has you in his arms and it drives you crazy that you don’t exactly know how to go about asking him to have you. should you _even_ ask him? being the person you are, you aren’t one to really wait for others; if you want something, you will go for it, but for some reason you just haven’t gone for _this_ yet. you’re probably just waiting for the right moment, right?

“can i be honest?” seungmin’s voice rumbles against you. you mumble an ‘of course’ and he holds you so that he can look you in the eyes.

“i like you a _lot_ and i would love to spend a lot _more_ time with you, i feel like our dates just aren’t enough sometimes.”

you breathe out a laugh and nod in agreement. he could say _that_ again. he’s smiling at you with such fondness and adoration that it makes you wonder just _how_ did you get a guy as lovely as him?

in a moment of impulse you blurt out,

“can i kiss you?”

his smile falters minutely and you wonder if _maybe_ this was the wrong time to ask that and you start to figuratively kick yourself, but just as fast, the smile brightens again. “i feel like i should be asking _you_ that, not the other way around.”

you snicker at his words. “well, _someone’s_ gotta do it, no?”

seungmin laughs, bright and melodious, and you grin. “yeah, i guess so.” his hand raises to cup your cheek and you lean into his touch, feeling the way the warmth of it just adds to the heat of your face.

“well, you _can_ kiss me.” a beat. “can i kiss _you_?”

you can’t trust yourself to speak again with the way your heart is pounding, so you just nod and he smiles at you. he leans in and you meet him halfway, his slightly chapped lips meeting your own and it feels like you’ve won. seungmin’s hands meet your shoulders and yours fall to rest on his waist. and too soon, he’s pulling away to look you in the eye with a dorky look on his face, breathing in each other.

then he leans in to peck you again. you breathe a laugh, he smiles at you, fondly. he pecks you again. you purse your lips, wanting nothing more than for him to _really_ kiss you. once again, he pecks your lips. you scrunch your face up playfully and sigh through your nose, hoping he gets it. seungmin mirrors you, teasing and it makes you impatient. having had enough but also _not_ enough, you lean up to press a kiss to his lips and take matters into your own hands, but he leans back. you huff, frustrated. maybe a little pouting will get him.

“can you quit teasing me already?” he imitates the pout on your face and smiles when you frown at him.

“okay!”

suddenly, your back hits the door and you feel his hand tangle into your hair to cradle your head as he kisses you with increased fervor, as if he’s been waiting _forever_ to actually do this. you know _you’ve_ been waiting to kiss him _probably_ since before your first actual date with him, so you wonder if he feels the same. the hand in your hair tugs lightly and you whimper, which only seems to egg him on. he huffs a laugh against you and you feel the swipe of his tongue against your bottom lip, the hand cupping your cheek holding you _just_ a bit tighter. the silent question of _will you let me take over?_ and you poke your tongue out to his teasingly. you feel him breathe in sharply and you breathe your own laugh, parting your lips to allow him to lap into your mouth. he does just that, almost _too_ eagerly. he hums contentedly, pressing impossibly closer to you as his tongue moves against yours and you swallow your own moan at the feeling.

you have half a brain to do something with your hands, rather than let them stay resting at his waist, so you take a chance and run them up his back. with little to no reaction from the man against you, you realize that he probably can’t feel your hands there through his coat. so, being the person that you are, wanting nothing but _exactly_ what you want, you allow your right hand to trail down to slip into the back pocket of his jeans. seungmin laughs against your lips and he breaks from you with a nip to your bottom lip, forehead pressed against yours. you two lock eyes and the way his eyes have grown dark makes you glad he is holding you against the door. your eyes remained locked on his as the hand on your cheek trails to stroke at your neck. you catch your lower lip between your teeth, hoping, _wanting_ that big hand to do something and you allow your own hand to squeeze at the clothed flesh. you watch as he smirks, half in disbelief and half in _want_ and that hand moves to rest at the base of your neck. he’s watching carefully, waiting for whatever reaction you have, not daring to move until you do. this has you whining softly and pressing your neck into the warmth of his hand.

he suddenly pulls away from you, bashful, hand at your neck falling to your shoulder and pupils positively _blown_. you already miss how he felt, but something about knowing that _you_ did this to _him_ makes your heart swell and something stir in you and you swallow thickly. you watch as he does the same and then seungmin sighs, his breath tickling your face. you look to where his arm leads to behind your head and his eyes follow yours. the hand in your hair untangles slowly, slipping down to your shoulder and he gives them a squeeze. you two lock eyes and you can’t help but burst into giddy laughter. you _really_ hope your neighbors didn’t just see you pressed against the door with a cute boy’s tongue down your throat.

“why are you laughing?”

you note the way he sounds winded and you smile. “i hope no one saw that.” you sound just as winded and your smile just grows wider.

seungmin looks to the left and right and then back at you, a crooked smile on his face. “it’s dark enough, i think we’re okay.” you blow at a strand of hair in your face and the hands on your shoulders move to your biceps, squeeze and then fall to their owner’s sides. seungmin is still crowding your space and it just feels like he’s teasing you by not actually touching.

so, with whatever residual confidence you have, you blurt out,

“do you want to come inside?” a beat. “we could watch a movie maybe?” you know _damn_ well you don’t actually want to watch something. you have a slight feeling _he_ doesn’t want to watch anything either.

you bite back a laugh as you watch his nostrils flare as he sighs through his nose. “again? you’re stealing all of my lines, y/n.”

you let yourself laugh this time and seungmin rolls his eyes playfully. “well, that would be weird, you inviting yourself into my apartment.” you rub your hands together, suddenly aware that it’s _winter_ and you just made out with someone against your door for a good ten minutes and your hands are _freezing_.

“well no _kidding_ , i was gonna suggest a movie because i don’t think i want to leave you yet.”

your heart flutters and you wonder if he can see how your face warms almost immediately at his words. your hands, however, do not warm at _all_ and if anything you are quickly becoming aware of how ice cold all of your limbs are. you shudder and pull out your keys, jingling them for emphasis.

“yes or no, seungmin?”

he glances down at his watch and then smiles back up at you.

“well,” he drags out the ‘e,’ “i think i could for a while. we could find something to watch.”

you pipe out a ‘great,’ spin around and put your key in the lock all in the same beat. you feel his eyes boring into you as you open the door.

stepping aside, you let him follow you inside and you try to quell the way your body almost _vibrates_ with anticipation, _just_ in case he actually, you know, wants to watch something. you shut the door and turn around, stopping in your tracks as seungmin is again, crowding your space and seeming a little unsure. you pocket your keys and once you make eye contact with him you cock your head to the side. he opens and closes his mouth a few times before finally asking,

“do you actually want to watch a movie? because to be honest, i don’t.”

you burst into giggles at how _cute_ he is and he laughs along with you, a little nervous.

“y’know, not really.” he visibly relaxes at your words, laugh turning a bit incredulous. seungmin raises his hands up towards your waist.

“can i?”

you feel yourself flush at the implication and you notice that his face is probably just as red as your own. you nod and loop your arms around his neck as he presses you back against the door. immediately, he dips down to press kisses into your neck and you suck in a breath at the sensation.

“i actually didn’t know how to ask you to come in with me.”

the laugh he puffs against your neck makes you shiver. “oh, but you could ask to kiss me?” he mumbles against your neck.

“yeah,” you gasp at an open-mouthed kiss he leaves, “it’s so much easier than, ‘do you wanna come and rail me on my couch?’”

seungmin pulls his head out of the crook of your neck to stare at you with comically wide eyes. you bite back a laugh and you can see that he’s desperately trying to hold back a smile, but the dark look in his eyes is back and the reality of what the two of you are going to do crashes over you, the thing you have been _wanting_ for so long. once again, you are so glad he is holding you against the door because for _sure_ you would be a puddle.

“you could’ve just asked! because i _do_ want to rail you on your couch.” he pursues his lips and the hands at your waist squeeze for emphasis. you whine playfully, scrunching your face up and he laughs, pressing a kiss to your cheek. then another. and another until he’s peppering your face with kisses and you’re laughing.

 _“you’re so cute!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> hi there!! this is my first fic for skz that im posting and my first ever reader insert :-D i do write for other fandoms but i thought id make a new alias for this


End file.
